<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>misunderstood bull by Hizfoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757561">misunderstood bull</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizfoe/pseuds/Hizfoe'>Hizfoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Bullying, Gen, Ostracization, Ox Miraculous, POV Minor Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizfoe/pseuds/Hizfoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its hard being weird</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>misunderstood bull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t go near them” “not worth your time” “just a creep” “violent animal” “stubborn as a bull in the worst possible way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hated it. Hated how there chosen was mocked and demeaned Well, everything but the last comment. Bulls were their friends. They hated and showed it. they had no time for emotions like love or fear. They did what they wanted after all no one could stop a charging bull. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though no one ever tried to understand a bull either and why it charged. For all, they cared it was just a ‘violent senseless beast’... and nothing more… and what do people do when they see a beast without a purpose? They do one of 4 things: understand it, use it, kill it, or avoid it. The first one is by far the least common. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because in the end. Why would you think more about or go near something that is labeled as a </span>
  </em>
  <b>“violent animal”</b>
  <em>
    <span> by everyone around you? Because there must be a reason..right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>-Stompp </em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>